Por quién doblan las campanas
by Jim Mizuhara
Summary: Boris & Yuriy . Siempre Boris Kuznetzov había hipnotizado a todas sus víctimas para llevarles a su fin... excepto a uno. Yaoi, AU. CAPI 2 Y FINAL!
1. Capítulo 1

**Por quién doblan las campanas - Jim Mizuhara**

**Personajes: **_Boris & Yuriy_

**Contenido: **_Yaoi_

**Disclaimer: **_Ya saben. _

**Observaciones Generales:**_ Hola, estimados lectores y lectoras! Después de una ausencia razonable en la que no actualicé, traigo esta pequeña historia (sip, es un intento barato de redimirme xD). Espero que lo disfruten y tengan más paciencia para la actualización de aquel par de fics, porque no conseguí actualizarlos por motivos de fuerza mayor.  
_

* * *

Los pasos rápidos resonaban por las desérticas calles de la gélida ciudad de Moscú. El sonido de los zapatos a veces iba deprisa, otras veces parecía trastabillar en las imperfecciones de la calzada. Los jadeos reverberaban contra las paredes que parecían estrecharse más con el frío y la oscuridad que se cernía sobre la ciudad. El hombre se volteó diversas veces para mirar a sus espaldas, intentando distinguir algún bulto entre la neblina, sin éxito.

El sujeto, finalmente, terminó tropezándose por unos botes de basura, cayendo con fuerza al suelo. Con desesperación fue arrastrándose más hacia la oscuridad, tratando de ocultarse de las sombras que lo perseguían; la nieve comenzó a crujir de leve, eran pasos que se aproximaban de él con ligereza y resolución. Lo que era una sombra se convirtió en bulto, y éste en un hombre. estaba perdido, no tenía escapatoria.

Los platinados cabellos resplandecieron a la luz de un farol cercano, dejando ver un perfil que de pronto desapareció en las tinieblas. El individuo, sintiendo dolores por el golpe sufrido al caer, intentaba ponerse de pie sin éxito alguno. Sus ojos bien abiertos escudriñaban si alrededor, desesperado al no hallar al sujero de cabellos platinados; respiraba más agitadamente, aunque deseaba reprimir el gesto para no denunciarse. Poco o nada sirvió esto, ya que, para su sobresalto, la silueta del hombre se materializó en su frente, tapándole abruptamente la boca.

– Shhh… no vamos despertar a quienes duermen, .¿No es así?. – murmuró el peliplatinado, hurgando algo entre su gabardina.

El aterrorizado hombre intentaba liberarse de aquellas fuertes manos que lo aprisionaban, sin éxito alguno. En aquella espesura nocturna nadie los vería, era imposible que alguien diera voz de alarma.

Las orbes del peliplatinado relucían en la semioscuridad, dilatadas, hipnotizadoras. El individuo no podía dejar de observar aquellos ojos sometedores como los ojos de un demonio, trasluciendo una frialdad paralizante. Bajo la mirada casi viperina del peliplatinado el hombre dejó de moverse, hundido en alguna especie de inmovilidad; el peliplatinado aflojó la presión en torno del sujeto, esbozando una sonrisa escalofriante.

– Muy bien… no adelanta insistir. Es estúpido evitarlo – murmuró con una voz casi infernal el peliplatinado, acariciando las mejillas de su víctima.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin despegar la mirada del hombre caído, y el otro imitó sus movimientos, sumiso.

– Es hora de dormir – murmuró el peliplatinado, acercándose al oído del infeliz, segundos antes de escuchar una pequeña detonación, casi imperceptible, que estremeció su cerebro. Su visión antes perfecta se desvaneció abruptamente, apagando su mirada; no pudo emitir una palabra, apenas un ligero suspiro.

La bala había entrado limpiamente por un lado de la cabeza, haciendo trizas al salir por el lado opuesto. El peliplatinado, satisfecho, guardó su pistola provista de silenciador en un bolsillo de su gabardina, cuidando después de arrastrar el cadáver del hombre detrás de una montaña de basura. Sin lugar a dudas encontrarían al hombre asesinado, aunque nadie había visto ni oído nada.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Boris Kuznetzov era un hombre común con un escabroso secreto. Ganaba la vida sacándosela a otros, mediante un jugoso y antecipado pago borraba a cualquiera de la lista de los vivos; careciendo de parientes y amigos conocidos, vivía solitario en un pequeño departamento ubicado en los suburbios de la ciudad. Los aposentos eran limpios y tenía todas las comodidades que podría desear, satisfaciéndose a veces algunos pocos caprichos. Era una persona frugal.

Al contrario de los otros que ejercían la misma profesión, Boris nunca tenía mal aspecto. Le gustaba vestir bien y sin llamar la atención, poseía un guardarropa bastante discreto y clásico; tenía una especial debilidad por los sobretodos, los cuales sumaban una docena en el armario. No le agradaba exponerse demasiado al público, sin embargo eso no le impedía visitar restaurantes y bares, lugares donde era bien atendido y él hacía gala de una exquisita educación. Evitaba cualquier tipo de relación con las personas, especialmente las más íntimas, consciente de que eso apeligraba su seguridad. Su seguridad era prioritaria, nada era más importante.

Casi se metió en problemas un centenar de ocasiones, pero las veces que se enredó en las mallas policiales fueron apenas tres. La primera fue fichado con nombre y datos falsos, la segunda consiguió robar su ficha y la tercera, no consiguiendo robar, pagó para que incendiaran el depósito de la policía. De modo que, con una ficha falsa metido en un archivador lejos de donde residía, podía vivir con relativa tranquilidad. Para colmo, en las tres ocasiones lo apresaron por perturbación de la paz pública, mientras que rastreaban como locos la ciudad en búsqueda del misterioso asesino que se esfumaba sin dejar pistas.

Había adquirido su pistola por un catálogo de armas, fascinado por el lustre niquelado que poseía, además del silenciador adaptado; conjuntamente compró poca munición, a sabiendas que una cantidad mayor despertaría sospechas. Era un arma temible y a la vez bastante portátil, el ruído de los disparos era mínimo. Se sentía bien al tenerla consigo, de modo que era capaz de meterse en un lugar abarrotado de gente con la pistola metida bajo la camisa.

La noche anterior recibió un breve comunicado, através de un número de celular que constantemente cambiaba, citándole en un poco concurrido bar a altas horas de la noche. Boris enarcó las cejas, exhibiendo una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, algo dentro de sí le indicaba que sería más una tarea; ahora eran horas de reunirse con el desconocido, para tales efectos se vistió de modo muy discreto, llevando consigo su inseparable pistola. Llevó consigo su sobretodo negro, teniendo en cuenta la molesta llovizna que azotaba los tejados.

Un pequeño y azulado farol colgaba del sitio convenido. Los rostros huidizos de los cinrcunstantes no parecían sentirse a gusto ante la imponente presencia del peliplatinado, cuyos cabellos reverberaban con la tenue luz y las gotas de lluvia adheridas a ellos. Sacudiéndose de modo poco interesado se encaminó derecho a una mesa donde un indivíduo bebía una copa, atendiendo a una seña. Con otro ligero movimiento de la cabeza el camarero se acercó, vertiendo whisky en el vaso de Kuznetzov. El otro no parecía tener una prisa especial en concretar nada, fumaba su puro con cierta condescendencia, arrojando volutas de humo que prontamente se disolvían en la atmósfera ahogada del recinto.

– .¿Cómo se llama el _cliente_?. – preguntó Boris al final, impaciente con el silencio.

– Yuriy Ivanov – replicó el hombre, en un tono casi espectral – se trata que él…

– No me interesan las historias – interrumpió el peliplatinado, dando un sorbo a su bebida – los problemas son de los otros, mi objetivo es distinto.

– Hum… eres muy serio, Boris – replicó el hombre, sonriendo con ironía – debo creer que eres infalible también, .¿Verdad?.

– Hasta el momento, sólo tuve que usar dos balas, como máximo, para liquidar un cliente – respondió Kuznetzov, devolviendo la sonrisa – ahora hablemos de lo que interesa.

– Dinero, por supuesto – agregó el individuo – la mitad ahora, y la otra cuando termines.

– Negativo – mencionó Boris – todo o nada.

– .¿Crees que soy idiota lo suficiente para pagarte todo y que luego te fugues?. – inquirió el sujeto, frunciendo el ceño.

– No, pero si me pagas la mitad y te largas, podría comprar otro par de balas para ir detrás de ti – respondió Kuznetzov, aburrido.

– Indomable… eso me gusta, Boris – gruñó el hombre, revolviendo el contenido de su vaso – entonces te pagaré todo.

El hombre que solicitaba los servicios del peliplatinado deslizó, de modo casi informal, un cheque. Kuznetzov miró aquello de reojo y, poniéndole inmediatamente la mano encima, lo volteó y devolvió al extrañado sujeto.

– Regla número uno: el cheque está firmado con su nombre, y a mí no me interesa saber los nombres de aquellos que requieren mis servicios – replicó Boris, molesto – y regla número dos: .¿Cree que soy estúpido lo suficiente para aceptar un cheque?. Sólo acepto el pago en dinero vivo, o caso contrario en una transferencia bancaria.

El hombre pidió otro trago antes de tomar su celular y oprimir algunos números. Con una voz casi inaudible se comunicó con alguien, murmurando una secuencia de números; por su parte, el peliplatinado bebía el contenido restante de su copa, pasando nerviosamente los dedos por su pistola escondida.

– Está listo – dijo el hombre, al cabo de un tiempo – hice un depósito en tu cuenta bancaria.

– Iré a verlo – murmuró Boris, levantándose – no te muevas de allí.

En un terminal automático ubicado en una esquina poco concurrida de la calle Kuznetzov sacó un extracto de su cuenta, verificó los datos y concluyó que el depósito había sido realizado conforme lo convenido. Con el talonario en las manos Boris regresó al bar, donde el hombre de aspecto desagradable y con un puro en la boca lo esperaba.

– Muy bien – replicó el peliplatinado, asintiendo - .¿Dónde y cuándo?.

– Yuriy frecuenta un bar muy concurrido en el centro de la ciudad, preferentemente los fines de semana. Lo más probable es que lo encuentres allá el sábado, alrededor de las 22 horas. Es una persona muy astuta e imprevisible. Esta es la dirección del bar, y esta es una fotografía suya – murmuró el sujeto, pasándole un sobre conteniendo los papeles.

– Dé por hecho el trabajo – señaló Boris, guardando el sobre sin siquiera mirarlo.

Ambos hombres se apretaron las manos. El peliplatinado abandonó el local, casi pudo oír un suspiro de alivio proveniente de los comensales del lugar. Faltaban apenas tres días para el sábado y Boris estaba ansioso para tirar del gatillo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Los tres días fueron intensos para Kuznetzov. Memorizar la dirección donde debía ir fue fácil, sin embargo la fotografía era otro asunto; las facciones angulosas y el tono del cutis, asociado al tono rojizo de sus cabellos y sus penetrantes ojos azules, constituían un verdadero enigma para el peliplatinado. A Boris no le gustaba hacer su trabajo de forma tan vulgar como los otros, prefería un abordaje distinto, lo cual daba una cierta clase a la tarea que desempeñaba. Analizaba profundamente el rostro de la víctima, intentando hallar algún nexo que pudiera explorar, alguna debilidad de la cual pudiera aprovecharse, algún secreto que lo denunciara.

Boris entablaba una relación con la víctima antes de liquidarla. Como una víbora que hipnotiza a sus presas para luego acabar con ellas, el peliplatinado hablaba sobre cosas que despertaban el interés de las víctimas, ofreciéndoles una cantidad de informaciones sobre su misma persona que lo hacían ver como un vidente. Nada parecía escapar ante la mirada avizora del peliplatinado, quien siempre estaba un paso adelante. Después que la víctima tragaba el anzuelo, engatusarla hasta llevarla a un lugar desierto era fácil.

El sábado llegó y Boris lo tenía todo planeado, se había imaginado en infinitas situaciones con su víctima y planteado todas las posibilidades, además de haber calculado cualquier imprevisto en su plan. Se sentía muy seguro de sí mismo cuando fue llegando a una iglesia cercana, iluminado por diáfanas luces amarillas; su traje, de un tono lavanda algo ceniciento, le daba un aspecto casi inocente, un factor imprescindible para no ser blanco de miradas inoportunas. El sacerdote, quien iba saliendo de la sacristía, se sobresaltó con la presencia de Kuznetzov en el atrio, examinando con aparente interés los objetos. Los ojos del eclesiástico se abrieron mucho al ver que las puertas estaban cerradas, todas ellas se clausuraron.

– .¿E-En qué puedo ser útil?. – tartamudeó el sacerdote, acercándose con cautela.

– Padre, necesito que usted bendiga algo por mí – contestó Kuznetzov, con una sonrisa casi diabólica.

Con la misma sonrisa extrajo del bolsillo de su traje un par de balas, relucientes de nuevas. El sacerdote, más que asustado, apenas tuvo valor para tomar aquellos objetos de las manos del peliplatinado.

– .¿Por qué… quieres que bendiga esto?. – titubeó el clérigo, temeroso.

– .¿Creerá usted, padre, si le digo que hoy recibí un mensaje divino para eliminar a dos personas?. – replicó Kuznetzov, paseándose alrededor del sacerdote – hay tiempo de plantar y tiempo de segar, .¿No es así como ustedes predican?. Pues hoy es el día de la siega. Vamos, haga lo que he pedido.

La mano del clérigo, con un estremecimiento involuntario, se hundió en la pila de agua bendita, sumergiendo en ella las dos balas. Murmuró una breve y nerviosa oración, a la vez que cerraba con fuerza los ojos, mientras el solícito peliplatinado esperaba. Tan pronto el sacerdote sacó la mano del agua, Boris arrancó de ella las balas, los metió en el cargador y dos segundos después el sacerdote se desplomó sobre la pila, hundiendo la mitad de su cuerpo en el agua, mientras los hilillos de sangre corrían y coloreaban el agua de un rojo intenso. El peliplatinado suspiró profundamente, sentía la adrenalina del momento excitando hasta el último de sus nervios y disfrutaba de ello. Era hermoso para sus ojos el inerte cadáver flotando sobre el agua, iluminado por los vitrales que representaban la Crucificación, mezclándose el olor a sangre con el de los cirios encendidos, como un ritual macabro que acababa de realizarse.

– _Consummatum est_ – murmuró el peliplatinado, al tiempo que salió por una puerta lateral, asegurándose que no abrirían las puertas tan temprano.

Kuznetzov fue caminando con tranquilidad por las calles, manoseando el arma escondida bajo el saco de su traje. Había gastado una bala para terminar con el sacerdote, sobraba otra, que además era consagrada; el significado casi supersticioso que aquello tenía dejaba pensativo al peliplatinado, nunca antes había matado un sacerdote pero como habían pagado bien por el servicio no se negó, sin embargo no acostumbraba nunca ejecutar dos servicios en un mismo día. Aquella sería la primera vez, el bar donde debía presentarse estaba a escasas cuadras de distancia.

Había un verdadero contraste entre el agradable y descontraído ambiente del bar donde estaba ahora y la grave seriedad del recinto religioso. Boris tuvo una pequeña excitación al ver a su próxima víctima. El individuo a quien tenía que asesinar era exactamente como él había pensado, los movimientos y expresiones del pelirrojo correspondían con fidelidad a sus expectativas. Apenas tenía que darse al trabajo de hipnotizarlo con algún asunto de su interés y luego llevarlo de aquel lugar lleno de gente.

Durante algunos segundos los ojos de Boris y Yuriy se encontraron, mirándose en la improbabilidad del momento. La mirada analítica del peliplatinado escrutaba con intensidad a su víctima, como si intentara penetrar en sus pensamientos, mientras que el pelirrojo le lanzó una mirada casi abstraída, aunque bastante convincente para dar la idea que percibió la presencia de Boris allí. Casi al mismo tiempo desviaron los ojos, el pelirrojo lo hizo de forma involuntaria y Kuznetzov por mera precaución, no pretendía que Yuriy se sintiera observado. Boris se sentó en una mesa cercana al pelirrojo, pidió un cóctel y se dispuso a esperar el momento deseado, la mitad del camino estaba hecho pues Yuriy estaba solo, no parecía tener a nadie acompañándolo.

No hubo el momento esperado, porque Yuriy hizo una expresiva seña para que Boris se acercara. La sangre le heló en las venas al peliplatinado, aquello no hacía parte de sus planes en absoluto, sin embargo trató de actuar de modo natural y se acercó con aire inquisitivo; Ivanov sonrió abiertamente, como sintiéndose feliz por ver a un viejo conocido.

– .¿Te importarías de acompañarme?. – indagó el pelirrojo, inclinándose más hacia Kuznetzov.

– Por supuesto que no – replicó Boris, forzando una sonrisa. Podía casi suspirar de alivio, aquellas orbes azules no demostraban ninguna desconfianza.

– Mi nombre es Yuriy – se presentó, extendiendo con ostensividad una mano – y tú, .¿Cómo te llamas?.

– Boris – replicó secamente el peliplatinado. Iba mal, no conseguía ser más natural frente a su víctima.

– Boris – repitió Yuriy, entre sus labios parecía disolverse ese nombre como un néctar – déjame pedir algo para nosotros.

El tiempo que Ivanov tomó para llamar al camarero y hacer los pedidos Boris lo utilizó para seguir con sus análisis. Observó detenidamente la vestimenta del pelirrojo, sus ajustados pantalones negros que resaltaban algunas cosas de manera bastante impúdica, la camisa azul con algunos botones desprendidos que dejaba ver, de forma provocativa, partes de su tórax bien formado, el reloj de oro que llevaba y una pequeña cadena, también de oro, que cruzaba su cuello de manera casual; todas esas características hicieron comprender al peliplatinado algo que se le escapó, no lo había planeado y debía improvisar sobre la marcha ahora.

– Entonces, Boris, .¿Estás _solo_?. – inquirió el pelirrojo, utilizando un tono demasiado sugestivo.

– Así es. Y no tengo intenciones de conocer a nadie por ahora – contestó, con una sonrisa mucho más natural que antes.

– Que desperdicio… eres una persona interesante, .¿Sabes, Boris?. No hace cinco minutos que estamos aquí y yo siento que tenemos muchas cosas en común – replicó el pelirrojo, dándole un sorbo a su copa – como, por ejemplo, el gusto por los relojes de oro.

– .¿Eh?. ah, sí, claro – respondió Boris, escondiéndolo bajo la manga de su camisa - .¿A qué te dedicas?.

– Digamos que me dedico a gerenciar una pequeña industria del entretenimiento – replicó Yuriy evasivamente – y vengo aquí a las noches para pasar buenos ratos. .¿Y tú, qué haces, Boris?.

– Soy dueño de una compañía de pompas fúnebres – dijo Boris sin pensarlo.

– .¿Pompas fúnebres?. – cuestionó Yuriy, sorprendido y extrañado – vaya, no pareces ser eso en absoluto, esa gente por lo general parece que necesita usar uno de sus propios productos, tal es su aspecto… tú eres muy fuerte y sano para estar metido con cadáveres.

– No puedo quejarme, siempre tengo clientes – replicó Boris, haciendo que Yuriy estallara en una carcajada.

– Oh, sí, sí… bueno, cambiando de asunto, .¿Qué tipo de entretenimiento te interesa?. – mencionó el pelirrojo, apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa.

– No soy muy dado a los entretenimientos – murmuró Boris, a la vez que revolvía el contenido de su vaso – más que esto no creo que haga.

– Oh, vamos, tú pareces ser adepto de diversiones poco convencionales – opinó Ivanov, entrecerrando significativamente los ojos – quizás hasta tengas una chispa de sadismo pugnando por salir…

Hasta ese punto Boris no supo más argumentar. La conversación tendía a desviarse por caminos totalmente sinuosos y que podía concluir de forma inesperada, sin embargo el peliplatinado captó las intenciones del pelirrojo, lo suficiente para proseguir en su cometido, apenas debía tener cuidado con sus respuestas para no pisar en falso.

– Bueno, en realidad a veces me distraigo en cosas particulares – respondió Boris con un titubeo – pero son cosas mías, no me gusta que nadie se inmiscuya en ellas.

– No seas malo, Boris – susurró el pelirrojo, sonriendo – deja que participe yo también un poco de ellas…

– .¡N-No es nada de lo que estás pensando!. – exclamó el peliplatinado, sonrojado de furia.

– Yo no pensé en absolutamente nada – replicó Yuriy, en tono casi ofendido – de todas formas, y como muestra de mi confianza, te invito a ir a mi departamento al salir de aquí, .¿De acuerdo?.

– De acuerdo – afirmó Boris, alterado con el resbalón que casi tuvo. Si procedía con cautela, en menos de media hora todo estaría acabado.

– Dime, Boris, .¿Cuáles son tus preferencias?.

– .¿Preferencias?.

– Sí, preferencias. Preferencias sexuales.

– .¿P-Por qué preguntas eso?. – replicó Boris con voz ahogada.

– Pues por nada, apenas curiosidad – dijo Yuriy, con una curiosidad mucho mayor estampada en los ojos.

– Yo… no tengo preferencias – sentenció Kuznetzov, quien más una vez no pensaba antes de hablar.

– .¿No tienes preferencias?. .¿Eso significa qué?. .¿Qué cualquiera te da igual, o que no ejerces la función?. – las preguntas del pelirrojo eran tan incisivas que Boris sentía perder el control de la situación.

– No me interesan esas cosas – replicó Boris, intentando poner un fin a aquel asunto.

– .¡Ajá!. Un celibatario, como sospeché. De modo que vives sin eso – respondió Yuriy, pensativo – no tengo idea de cómo sería pasarse la vida así, pero de algo no tengo dudas… el vigor y las ansias de satisfacerse de un celibatario deben ser fenomenales…

Kuznetzov movía nerviosamente las piernas, intentando disimular la tremenda erección que sentía. El modo como Yuriy se expresaba, el tono de sus palabras y sus afirmativas comenzaron a excitarle de tal manera que lo hizo enojarse consigo mismo. Bajo ninguna circunstancia él debía dejarse dominar por las sensaciones en el ejercicio de su trabajo, pero allí estaba el primer cliente que le estaba haciendo perder la razón. Y las palabras de Ivanov sobre el vigor y las ansias… .¡No, él no podía pensar en eso!. Debía asesinar a Yuriy, no divagar sobre otras cosas.

– .¿Puedo contarte algo, Boris?. – dijo Yuriy, con una sonrisa muy maliciosa – el brillo de tus ojos me excita muchísimo, a tal punto que algo entre mis piernas palpita y quiere salir…

– .¿No te parece mejor marcharnos de aquí e ir a tu departamento?. – propuso el peliplatinado, el resplandor azulino en la mirada de Yuriy era de pura felicidad. Boris sintió que tomaba de nuevo las riendas de la situación.

Pagaron la cuenta y se retiraron por calles que se hacían más oscuras y desérticas conforme andaban. El prominente abultamiento entre las piernas de Yuriy era evidente, y Boris no conseguía disimular el hecho de que también estaba excitado. Ahora no consideraba más la posibilidad de matar al pelirrojo tan pronto, quizás debería ir con él a su departamento, entregarse uno en brazos del otro y _después_ matarlo. Estaría triplemente recompensado por el dinero recibido, los momentos de intenso placer que Yuriy prometía y la visión de su cadáver envuelto entre las sábanas, sería mucho más de lo que acostumbraba pasar.

"_.¡Este es el momento!._" le apremiaba el subconsciente a Boris, quien jamás se equivocaba en lo relativo a la ocasión exacta de ejecutar a sus víctimas. El peliplatinado deslizó subrepticiamente los dedos por su pistola, sintiendo el frío metálico del arma extendiéndose por sus dedos, estremeciéndose un poco al tocar el gatillo. Antes que Yuriy volteara la cabeza para mirar lo que sucedía, él ya habría disparado, con un pulso firme y perfecto. Estaban en una calle estrecha y perfectamente oscura, nadie los molestaría y él podría llevar a cabo su siniestro trabajo.

Kuznetov se sobresaltó cuando el pelirrojo lo estiró de forma brusca, arrastrándolo hasta una calle sin salida. Prefirió dejar su arma en su sitio, esperando una pequeña distracción por parte del pelirrojo.

– Estamos a solas, Boris – susurró Yuriy, su voz ansiosa denotaba una gran excitación. Casi no podían verse uno al otro, pero el pelirrojo sujetaba de los hombros a Boris, dándole pocos movimientos de los brazos.

– Estamos… a solas – murmuró el peliplatinado con voz monótona. "_.¡Estamos a solas, mátalo, Boris!._"esa frase retumbaba dentro de la cabeza de Kuznetzov, con una intensidad tal que parecía ser estruendosa. El aliento del pelirrojo parecía estar más cerca.

– Tengo algo para confesarte… desde el momento en que te he visto sentí una gran atracción por ti, pareces ser la persona ideal. Nada me complacería más que te vayas conmigo hasta mi departamento y que yo te pertenezca, que hagas conmigo todas tus fantasías más ocultas… deja que yo te lleve al paraíso, Boris, y que me proporciones tanto placer como yo te lo daré…

– .¡N-No puedo, Yuriy!. – balbuceó el peliplatinado, completamente fuera de sí. Su cuerpo entero se estremecía ante la propuesta, furioso porque no tenía alternativa de escoger, la posibilidad de poseer aquel suave y pálido cuerpo entre sus brazos y hacerle estremecer de placer, mientras sus hermosos ojos azules se apretaban a cada embestida y de sus labios surgieran los más bellos gemidos de deleite, todo eso estaba fuera de cogitación; cumplir su deber era más importante antes que dejarse llevar por la propuesta que lo llevaría a la perdición.

– .¡Puedes, claro que puedes!. .¡Sabes bien que estás más excitado que nunca y que no rechazarás! – exclamó Yuriy – sabes que deseas con locura acariciar mi piel por entero, gozar de todas las infinitas sensaciones que yo puedo darte y dar rienda suelta a tus instintos… tú puedes, Boris, sólo necesitas acercarte más…

El peliplatinado sabía perfectamente lo que sucedería después, pero no deseaba resistir ahora. Ambos unieron sus labios en un sincronismo perfecto, dejándose invadir cada quien con más ardor sus bocas, extrayendo con ansiedad un placer extraño, más gobernado por los deseos lujuriosos que por el amor mismo. Se abrazaban con fuerza, acariciándose de forma algo nerviosa mientras se ahogaban en su unión asfixiante; se detenían pocos segundos para recobrar el aire y volver a besarse cada vez más demoradamente y con una paciencia que los llevaba al límite de su excitación. Sus cuerpos unidos hacían casi inevitable el roce de sus entrepiernas, ambos percibían por el otro la erección que en aquellos momentos anhelaba salir. En el perturbador estado que se encontraba Boris, un pensamiento casi fugaz le recordó su tarea aún inconclusa, de modo que recostó con brusquedad al pelirrojo contra el muro y, separándose de sus labios, sacó con presteza su pistola.

– .¡¿Boris, pero qué…?!.

– .¡Cállate, Yuriy!. – sibiló el peliplatinado, alterado – ni una palabra más.

– .¿Q-Qué quieres, dinero?. Llévate todo, pero déjame en paz – suplicó el pelirrojo con expresión asustada.

– Eres un cobarde, Ivanov… no, no quiero tu dinero, apenas quédate quietecito y te aseguro que dolerá menos – replicó Kuznetzov, con aquella mirada endemoniada que siempre tenía en esos momentos.

– Me vas a matar, .¿no es eso?. Tú sabes que no quieres hacer tal cosa, apenas deseas pasar un rato agradable… ven conmigo y yo prometo ser tuyo, harás conmigo lo que quieras – gimoteó el pelirrojo, cerrando con fuerza los ojos al sentir el frío de la pistola en su sien.

– Lo siento, Yuriy, pero no puedo. Necesito cumplir con mi cometido – murmuró Kuznetzov, su voz parecía casi piadosa - .¿Tienes algo para decir antes que te mate?.

– Sí – replicó Ivanov entre dientes – desde el momento que llegaste al bar supe que serías tú quien iba matarme. Andan detrás de mí hace meses y fue muy estúpido de tu parte esconder tu pistola en la cintura, pude ver que lo tenías allí todo este tiempo.

– .¿Ah, sí?. – replicó Boris, sorprendido por la revelación – bien, eso de poco sirvió porque ahora es hora de dormir…

Boris oprimió del gatillo. No disparó. Oprimió una, dos, cinco y diez veces, sin obtener resultado alguno. El peliplatinado, estupefacto, no lograba dar crédito que su pistola tan nueva fallaba en una hora crucial como aquella.

– .¿Estás buscando esto, maldito?. – preguntó Yuriy con sarcasmo.

No, aquello no estaba sucediendo. El cargador del arma de Boris estaba en las manos del pelirrojo, y metida en ella la única bala no detonada. El peliplatinado tardó un segundo en percatarse que, mientras Yuriy lo besaba, recorrió sus manos por su cuerpo hasta dar con su pistola y, con un hábil movimiento, sacó el cargador. Pistolas vacías hacían menos daño que cargadas.

– .¿Pero qué…?.

Kuznetzov no tuvo tiempo siquiera para completar la frase. Recibió una soberana bofetada en pleno rostro, propinado por Yuriy con el puño cerrado alrededor del cargador; el peliplatinado cayó al suelo, totalmente aturdido por el golpe, mientras sentía la tibia y desagradable sensación de la sangre extendiéndose por su nariz y boca. Tardó algunos segundos en restablecerse, se incorporó lentamente y miró a su alrededor, el pelirrojo había desaparecido. Escupió al suelo la sangre que se acumulaba en su boca.

– Maldito bastardo…

Era la primera vez que Boris Kuznetzov fue engañado por su propia víctima. Nunca antes se dejó llevar por la conversación de otras personas y allí estaba Yuriy, el único que lo había ganado en su propio juego. El peliplatinado se rascó la cabeza, confuso, mientras intentaba comprender cuál parte de su plan había fallado, la fatídica respuesta estaba en el resultado de su intento: sencillamente, Ivanov usó la misma jugada con mejores resultados y siempre un paso adelante que él. Le hizo creer que estaba dominando la situación cuando en realidad perdió antes mismo de presentarse. Una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en las facciones de Kuznetzov, finalmente halló un desafío a su altura… y también una valiosa pista.

En el suelo, abandonado, estaba una tarjeta con la dirección de Yuriy Ivanov.

_Continua..._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Por quién doblan las campanas - Jim Mizuhara**

_Capítulo 2_

**Observaciones Generales: **_Hola! Estoooo... considerando los reviews que he recibido, directa o telepáticamente, jejeje!... además de peticiones personales, decidí alargar más un poco esta historia, estoy haciendo una excepción, ya que no suelo dar continuidad a historias que ya di por terminado. Aquí desarrollaré más sobre el asunto anterior, y tendrá lemon! (vaya cosas, es la parte que más personas interesadas hay xD). Bueno, espero que les guste este 'plus' que agregué al fic._

* * *

El peliplatinado llegó a su casa un poco decepcionado, no acostumbraba retornar antes de cumplir con sus misiones. No se daba por satisfecho al haber matado apenas a uno, su principal víctima había escapado y, para colmo, lo reconocería si le veía en el futuro. Aunque sus facciones no demostraban ninguna emoción, interiormente se sentía aterrado, sabía bien el destino de los asesinos contratados que no cumplían con sus deberes… no tenía más remedio que rastrear al pelirrojo por toda la ciudad antes que su cliente se percatara de su error, eso si Yuriy aún estaba en la ciudad.

Se desplomó en su cama muerto de cansancio, dejó su pistola sobre la mesita de noche y reposó su cabeza sobre las almohadas. Observaba fijamente el arma sin el cargador, el pelirrojo se había quedado con él; le parecía increíble que Yuriy lo engañó con tal maestría que fue desarmado sin usar ningún tipo de violencia, apenas palabras, nada más que palabras… eso era falso, se aprovechó también de la debilidad momentánea de Boris y no ahorró esfuerzos para seducirlo casi, por muy poco no se desvió de su cometido y, quizás, al final Yuriy terminaría matándolo a _él_. El peliplatinado deseaba creer, al menos por espíritu de diversión, que todas las palabras del pelirrojo no eran falsas, que en algún momento se sintió atraído por sus cualidades y que realmente deseaba pasar unos buenos momentos con él.

_".¿Dejándote llevar por las sensaciones, Boris?. Si es así deberías retirarte prontamente del mercado_", meditaba el peliplatinado, molesto. En efecto, no podía esperar pasar buenos ratos con Yuriy ya que él mismo había confesado que descubrió todo al echarle la mirada a Boris. Pero… .¿No había una partícula de verdad en el hecho que Yuriy era bien parecido?. Tenía una voz y un aspecto que rezumaban sensualidad, no un amor sentimental y meloso, más bien un atractivo rayano a la volupia, capaz de exhaurir las fuerzas a cualquiera que se entregara a sus brazos. Todo su cuerpo y su ser eran para ser disfrutados al máximo, para dejarse llevar por los impulsos y entregarse a todos los actos posibles, de todas las formas posibles, una y mil veces, hasta que el aliento faltase y sus corazones se detuvieran casi por el dulce y quebrantador cansancio que se apoderaría de ambos. Boris pensaba en esos términos y se movía en el lecho, incómodo porque algo lo molestaba entre las piernas. Cuanto más pensaba en Yuriy, menos sentía deseos de matarle.

Boris se durmió con cierto sobresalto esa noche. Nunca se había molestado por los trabajos que realizaba ni tampoco eran motivo para perturbar su sueño diario, pero en esa ocasión no eran los fantasmas de los muertos quienes visitaron su inconsciente, más bien pertenecía a alguien que andaba bien vivo y con el tiempo prestado, ya que hubiera estado frío si lo hubiera matado horas antes. La viscosidad de sus sueños inconsistentes se mezclaban con periodos de insomnio, momentos que utilizaba para mirar fijamente al techo y divagar sobre Yuriy. Desmenuzaba cada trozo de conversación que tuvo con el pelirrojo, intentando localizar alguna pista de su paradero; ciertamente que debería emboscar futuramente a Yuriy para atraparlo, un abordaje directo estaba fuera de cogitación.

En el otro extremo de la ciudad, Yuriy llegó a un edificio bastante viejo, cuya pintura se descascarillaba y las puertas se agrietaban por el tiempo y la intemperie. Jadeando por la falta de aire, dio un empellón a la puerta y entró, cerrando con brusquedad después; su rostro pálido y ojos vítreos daban la impresión de que un miedo espantoso lo paralizaba. Otro hombre, aparentando más edad que Yuriy y vestido de la misma forma que él se acercó a auxiliarlo, preocupado con el aspecto que exhibía.

– .¡¿Yuriy?!. .¿Qué te pasa, te sientes mal?. .¡Pareces un cadáver!.

– Tienes que… .¡Tienes que ayudarme, Fyodor!. – balbuceó el pelirrojo, sacudiendo con violencia al otro - .¡Debo esconderme!. .¡En el baño, el sótano, en el infierno, no importa!.

– .¿P-Por qué eso?. – replicó el otro, aturdido - .¿Alguien te sigue, qué sucede?.

– M-Más tarde te lo explicaré, yo… iré a mi habitación – dijo Yuriy, y dando tropezones marchó apresuradamente hasta el segundo piso.

El pelirrojo se encerró y aseguró la cerradura con dos vueltas. Tan nervioso venía que no se percató que apretaba aún entre sus manos el cargador de Boris, lo estrujaba con tal fuerza que el frío metal hizo profundas marcas en sus palmas. Lo arrojó con fuerza, haciéndolo rebotar diversas veces contra el granítico suelo hasta perderse de vista en su habitación escasamente iluminada. Se metió entre las sábanas, perturbado.

Amenazas sobre su cabeza pendían muchas, pero nunca antes se encontró tan cerca de la muerte como en aquella ocasión. La sensación inminente de que perdería la vida fue algo tan brutal y atroz que sus brazos aún se estremecían, no podía controlarlos; mismo sabiendo de las intenciones de Boris, mantuvo la sangre fría hasta las últimas circunstancias, tuvo el coraje necesario para hacer todo lo que hizo, aunque no tenía una explicación lógica para su proceder. Simplemente, el instinto de sobrevivencia le dictaba, paso a paso, la conducta que debía tomar para contornar la situación.

Nunca antes había manejado una pistola o arma parecida, y mismo después de sacarle el cargador no estaba seguro completamente de que eso evitaría la detonación del arma. Llegó mismo a pensar que Boris podía fingirse de distraído y colocar otro cargador en su pistola, haciéndole creer al pelirrojo que estaba sin munición. El momento crucial para Yuriy fue cuando el peliplatinado le apuntó la pistola en la sien, no conseguía ver si ahora estaba sin cargador o tenía otro puesto; no había oído en su vida un sonido más horrible que la detonación apagada de una pistola, era un débil cliqueo capaz de congelar inmediatamente la sangre, de transformar el estómago de un bloque de hielo y la mente en la película de la vida de cualquiera. Pocas experiencias eran tan aterradoras como aquella.

Decidido a evitar circunstancias propicias para que sucediera lo mismo, Yuriy optó por alejarse temporalmente de los sitios que frecuentaba, sería más fácil creer que se marchó de la ciudad para aquellos que le seguían los pasos. Lo que él no imaginaba era que sabían su paradero, y que prontamente se hallaría frente a frente con su asesino.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_La tarjeta_", fue la primera cosa que atravesó la mente de Boris a las seis de la mañana. Afuera seguía haciendo frío y no había amanecido aún, la llovizna parecía eternizarse en el panorama grisáceo de la ciudad; escuchaba los ladridos distantes de un perro y un camión pasando lentamente por su departamento, era probable ser el recolector de basura. El peliplatinado se incorporó de un salto, restregándose los ojos con cansancio.

El trozo rectangular de cartón, garabateado con una dirección algo ilegible, planteaba dudas en la mente del peliplatinado. Podría ser de la propia casa del pelirrojo, o de otro sitio cualquiera, era algo que urgía averiguar antes que sus contratantes lo descubrieran. Lastimosamente, la tarjeta no consignaba número telefónico o cualquier otro dato que pudiera indicar que pertenecía a Yuriy, aunque por experiencia propia Boris advirtió que el local estaba ubicado en los arrabales de la ciudad.

Diez minutos después estaba en las calles, pisando los charcos de agua mientras las gotas se escurrían por su sobretodo. .¿Qué haría al encontrarse con Yuriy, matarlo de una vez o esperar de nuevo el momento adecuado?. La primera opción entrañaba algo de riesgo, terminaría prontamente con su trabajo pero habría testigos, no cabía duda; en cuanto a esperar momento determinado, por alguna razón Boris no confiaba más en su instinto, le había fallado una vez y esta podría ser la siguiente. Se detuvo frente a un edificio de aspecto execrable, parecía que parte de su estructura fue devorada por un incendio ocurrido antaño y las ventanas estaban claveteadas con tablas; el sucio aspecto de la fachada transmitía la idea que aquél lugar estaba abandonado.

A punto de desistir y convicto de que aquella dirección era nada más un lugar donde Yuriy encontró a alguien, el peliplatinado dio media vuelta, decepcionado. Su aguda vista percibió, de pronto, un hilillo de luz que atravesaba una grieta en la puerta, formando un pequeño y tenue círculo amarillento en el suelo. Si tal edificio _realmente_ estaba en ruínas, era imposible que saliera luz de su interior o que tuviera, al menos, instalación eléctrica funcionando. Intentó empujar la puerta para entrar, sin éxito.

Experimentando un abordaje más directo, Boris dio un empellón a la puerta, rompiendo así las cerraduras. Ciertamente no estaba preparado para ver lo que guardaba el interior de dicho edificio, ya que una impresionante y deslumbrante decoración, salido directamente de algún libro de historia feudal, cubría y tapizaba los salones; el exterior era nada más que un hábil disimulo para los curiosos que se aventuraban a caminar por esa zona. El dorado y la escarlata eran presencia constante en el recinto suntuosamente decorado, rematado con una araña de cristal de complejo diseño e impecablemente pulido. Boris comprendió al punto de qué se trataba el lugar.

Como no esperaba ser el único circunstante, el peliplatinado fue recibido por un sujeto alterado, sus mejillas tan rojas como sus propios cabellos parecían comunicar un cierto incómodo por el daño causado a las puertas de entrada. Boris deslizó su mano sobre la pistola, previniendo cualquier reacción violenta por parte del individuo.

– .¿Quién es usted?. .¿Y cómo llegó hasta aquí?. – exclamó el sujeto, gesticulando y señalando la puerta detrás de Kuznetzov.

– .¿Eres nuevo por aquí?. – replicó Boris con otra pregunta, haciendo uso de una naturalidad escalofriante. Por su tono parecía adivinarse que el peliplatinado conocía el sitio y hasta el último hilo de la alfombra hacía siglos.

– Bueno… sí – respondió el otro, bajando más la voz - .¡Pero hubiera tocado la puerta y esperado, como siempre!.

– Perdone mi indelicadeza – se disculpó Boris, caballerosamente – y agregue el reparo de la puerta en mi cuenta. Me gustaría hacer uso de los servicios de Yuriy, he venido aquí varias veces y ciertamente no pienso cambiarlo tan pronto.

– Ah… de modo que usted es cliente de la casa – replicó el segundo, abriendo una sonrisa comprensiva – bien, mi nombre es Fyodor… si por alguna eventualidad le gustaría probar algo nuevo, pues… no tiene más que solicitarlo… - murmuró, sugestivamente.

– Hmmm… propuesta interesante – replicó Boris, sonriéndole también a modo de respuesta y guiñándole un ojo – pero será otro día. Por el momento, Yuriy me entretiene bastante bien.

– .¡Hmpf!. Todos los clientes dicen la misma cosa – replicó Fyodor con desdén – no sé qué tanto tendrá… muéstreme la tarjeta, por favor.

– .¿Tarjeta?. – el peliplatinado sintió escalofríos.

– Sí, la tarjeta… aquella que recibe después del último servicio que ha solicitado. .¿O cómo cree que puede presentarse aquí sin esa tarjeta?. – inquirió Fyodor, desconfiado.

– Ah, sí, la tarjeta… si se refiere a esta, aquí está – respondió Boris, por un miserable segundo toda la frágil mentira que había montado amenazó derrumbarse.

El indivíduo que dijo llamarse Fyodor se retiró, escudriñando con atención la tarjeta que recibió de Kuznetzov. Un poco más calmo, el peliplatinado retiró su mano de la pistola, metiéndola en los bolsillos y examinando el salón detenidamente; si comprobaba que no había más personas, o mismo cámaras de seguridad embutidas en las paredes, procedería a eliminar a los dos de una vez. Era toda una suerte haber dado con Yuriy en el primer intento.

Fyodor entró en la habitación de Ivanov, encontrándolo aún en un estado poco recomendable para atender a terceros. Le extendió la tarjeta, la cual Yuriy tomó con un rostro inexpresivo.

– Ánimo, Yuriy, que tienes trabajo ahora. Lávate un poco ese rostro de cementerio que tienes porque haré subir tu cliente dentro de poco.

– Hum – asintió el pelirrojo, abstraído - .¿Quién es ahora?.

– No lo sé… es un cliente de la casa.

– .¿Cómo se llama?.

– Yo… no lo he preguntado.

– .¿Cómo no?. – cuestionó Yuriy, irritado – entonces dime cómo es, qué dijo, de dónde lo conozco.

– Bueno, es un hombre bien parecido, bastante serio, usa un sobretodo oscuro, los cabellos platinados y…

– .¿Qué?. .¿Y tú pretendes que _yo_ atenderé a ese sujeto, maldito?. – interrumpió Yuriy, al borde de un colapso - .¡Si es el propio que quiere matarme!.

– .¿P-Pero cómo…?.

– Quédate aquí.

El pelirrojo se deslizó silenciosamente por las escaleras, hasta tener una vista del recinto abajo pero sin ser visto. Sus temores fueron confirmados al ver la temible silueta de Boris aguardando abajo, manoseando su pistola metida entre sus ropas. Yuriy subió atropelladamente las escaleras, metiéndose de nuevo en su habitación.

– .¡Es él!. – exclamó Ivanov, alterado - .¡Fyodor, dile que no estoy aquí, que he viajado, lo que sea, pero _no_ le digas que voy a atenderlo!.

Fyodor asintió, comprensivo, aunque interiormente estaba casi muerto de miedo por tener que enfrentarse con un auténtico asesino allá abajo. La expresión de Boris no mudó nada cuando vio al pelirrojo bajando las escaleras, sin traer a Yuriy consigo.

– Lo siento, señor, pero Yuriy no se encuentra – anunció el sujeto, tratando de comportarse lo más neutral posible – tuvo que atender asuntos en otra ciudad… aunque supongo que usted no querrá desperdiciar su viaje, .¿No es así?. Talvez quiera pedir a alguno de los varios que disponemos aquí o…

– No, gracias – replicó Boris, secamente – estaba interesado apenas por Yuriy, pero si no se encuentra, entonces no se puede hacer nada.

El peliplatinado giró sobre sus talones y se retiró en silencio. Suspiró, aliviado, después de todo había varias otras personas en el local y matar a Fyodor sería una tontería mayúscula. Sin embargo, el indivíduo mintió tan pobremente que no logró convencer a Kuznetzov, tenía la convicción de que Yuriy estaba allí. No teniendo más opción que aguardar otro momento conveniente, Boris se alejó rápidamente del lugar.

Por una rendija de la sucia ventana, Ivanov contemplaba al peliplatinado marchándose. No estaba seguro, y ahora estaba menos aún.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Los días fueron pasando, grises y monótonos para la mayoría de los habitantes de la gran ciudad, aunque no de la misma forma para dos personas. Uno de ellos rastreaba, incansablemente, por todos los oscuros callejones y todos los sórdidos bares y establecimientos a otra persona que se estaba hartando de permanecer oculta. Yuriy no creía, ciertamente, que después de quince días escondiéndose estaría a salvo de algún asesino por las calles, mucho menos de que Boris iba olvidarlo tan pronto.

Por su parte, el peliplatinado estaba en el límite de sus fuerzas, el edificio donde estuvo por última vez era el lugar donde reconocidamente Yuriy debía estar, pero .¿por qué no aparecía más?. Para responder esta interrogante dedicaba parte de su tiempo a vigilar la desvencijada estructura, y otra fracción a averiguar el nombre de su víctima en lista de pasajeros de trenes, aviones, buses, registros de hospitales e incluso actas de fallecimientos. Aún se aferraba a la idea que el pelirrojo no se había marchado de la ciudad, hecho que, si fuera cierto, echaría por tierra todo el trabajo que venía realizando hasta entonces.

En la tarde del decimosexto día de su improductiva vigilancia, Boris languidecía de puro cansancio. El tedio que conllevaba la tarea lo hacía más difícil de realizar, además que las estúpidas circunstancias lo llevaron a realizar esa tarea complementar, si lo mataba de buenas a primeras posiblemente estaría ocupado con otra víctima ahora. Decidido a darse una pausa de, por lo menos, un día, se dirigió a un supermercado cercano con intenciones de comprar algo para beber.

Sacó un paquete de cervezas heladas del refrigerador de la tienda, cuando su vista obviamente fatigada divisó unos mechones rojos de cabellos, del otro lado de un estante. El peliplatinado enarcó las cejas, las noches maldormidas, la pésima alimentación y el temor que sentía al ser descubierto en el error le estaban jugando malas pasadas con su vista y su mente. Aunque no estaría contento en marcharse sin verificar bien lo que había del otro lado, Boris se volteó para encontrarse con la materialización de lo imposible: Yuriy Ivanov estaba ahí, en su frente, a menos de cinco metros, observando precios y absolutamente distraído. Sus ojos se abrieron tan grande como los del pelirrojo al encontrarse frente a Boris, quien de un salto largó sus compras e iba salir en disparada del establecimiento, si no fuera porque el peliplatinado imitó sus movimientos y dejó caer su paquete, corriendo como poseído detrás de Ivanov hasta darle alcance y echarlo al suelo.

Kuznetzov se sentía casi enloquecido por haberlo atrapado. Yuriy cayó de bruces sobre el asfalto, momento que el peliplatinado aprovechó para arrojarse sobre él e inmovilizarlo; sentía unas ansias tan inmensas de matarlo, que no le importaba que fuera allí, a la vista de miles de personas que transitaban. Podían apresarlo, matarlo incluso después, pero todo lo que Boris anhelaba en aquellos segundos era dar un fin al pelirrojo. El momento no se mostraría oportuno en aquella ocasión, a pesar de todo el salvaje método utilizado por Boris, el gran final fue un verdadero anticlímax porque, al final de cuentas, el peliplatinado había dejado su pistola en casa.

El consternado Boris se palpó los dobleces de la ropa, buscando en vano su arma. Quería hacer dos cosas: gritar de odio e impotencia y matar a Yuriy estrangulándolo con las manos. Debajo de si, el pelirrojo se revolcaba frenéticamente, intentando zafarse de Boris, aunque a cierta altura percibió que no traía su pistola. Sucio de polvo, Yuriy se volteó, contemplando casi piadosamente el fútil intento de Kuznetzov por hallar su arma; el peliplatinado se detuvo, ambos se miraban fijamente, asesino y víctima, y en sus orbes no traslucían más el deseo que conlleva la muerte… repentinamente les pareció que jugaban un juego sin sentido, ahora se sentían como niños fastidiados por la excesiva repetitividad de sus actos. Boris percibió, ahora que la luz diurna tocaba las mejillas del pelirrojo, que era más bonito de lo que parecía en la mortecina iluminación del establecimiento donde por vez primera se encontraron. Sus extrañas orbes azules comunicaban sentimientos de miedo, aunque un incomprensible y diáfano manto de ternura parecían velarle el rencor que debía sentir del peliplatinado.

– Boris, yo… te amo… - murmuró el pelirrojo, quizás más para sí que para Kuznetzov.

– .¡Cállate, maldito, te mataré!. – exclamó el peliplatinado, propinándole una bofetada en pleno rostro.

Pero Boris no conseguía matarlo. El pelirrojo volteó la cabeza, sumisamente, cuando recibió el golpe en la cara, cerró con fuerza los ojos por el dolor y ahora los abría de nuevo, revelando las garzas orbes que no se doblegaban ante el maltrato que le propinaba el peliplatinado. Un hilillo de sangre escurría de la nariz de Ivanov, formando una delgada y brillante línea rubí que se escurría por su mejilla derecha.

Poco importaba a ellos que las personas circularan a su alrededor, más preocupadas por sus asuntos que por el destino de ambos, medio tumbados en el suelo. Boris se desesperaba más y más porque tenía la sensación de que, al final, no mataría a Yuriy; la gama de sentimientos que bullían en el interior del peliplatinado lo estremecían, por alguna razón desconocida para él sintió que las palabras del pelirrojo, dichas en un momento crucial como aquél, eran verdaderas. No podía matarlo. No podía amar a su propia víctima.

Con el borde de su sobretodo limpió con delicadeza la sangre casi coagulada del rostro de Ivanov, no consiguió eliminar del todo los rastros rojizos. Lentamente fue acercándose, como si en algún momento pudiera escapársele del firme agarre con el que lo tenía, sintió la ligera y cálida exhalación de la boca de Yuriy, y depositó sus labios sobre los de Ivanov. Un instantáneo y perturbador escalofrío se deslizó por todo el cuerpo de Boris al hacer contacto, la suavidad y ternura con que los labios del pelirrojo lo recibían era, por lo demás, bastante impactante como para alterarlo considerablemente.

A los pocos segundos Boris no estaba más sujetando a Yuriy, más bien lo abrazaba con un ansia descomunal. El pelirrojo, percibiendo la sed con que Boris lo buscaba, lo besaba cada vez más, acariciándole las mejillas y enredando sus dedos por los suaves cabellos platinados del otro, haciéndolo sentir deseado y permitiendo que Kuznetzov tomara la iniciativa, explorándolo tesoneramente con la lengua hasta casi asfixiar al pelirrojo. Boris se sentía prácticamente en la nubes, por fin daba libertad a su fogosa voluptuosidad que desde antaño tenía aprisionado en su interior. Terminaron separándose por la pura necesidad de tomarse unas bocanadas de aire, alterados, ruborizados, uno convicto de que no iba morir y el otro desolado porque no iba matar.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, limpiándose del polvo como si fueran dos desconocidos que accidentalmente hubieran tropezado entre sí; Yuriy simplemente miró al peliplatinado, esbozó una extraña sonrisa y se volteó, alejándose a paso vivo hasta desaparecer. Boris permaneció allí, estático, preguntándose por qué había dejado escapar a su víctima por segunda vez y de forma tan sencilla como había sido; meneó la cabeza, pensativo, volviendo a la tienda de nuevo para comprar unas cervezas y meditar cómo podría dar un fin a Yuriy… aunque sin matarlo, necesariamente.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde el primer contacto con el cliente, y Boris aún no acababa con el asunto de Yuriy. Una de esas mañanas recibió una llamada por su teléfono celular, temprano lo suficiente como para arrancar a Kuznetzov del sueño en que se encontraba sumergido.

– .¡Boris!. .¿Qué rayos está sucediendo?. – fue el alarido, a modo de saludo, que Kuznetzov oyó por el aparato.

– .¿Quién es usted?. – susurró el peliplatinado, soñoliento.

– .¡Hace semanas que debía dar un fin a Yuriy y no lo hizo!. .¿Qué especie de profesional es usted?. .¡Si no acaba ya con esto, serás el primero a morir!. – amenazó el hombre.

– Hmmm… esta semana terminaré con eso, le prometo – aseguró Boris, relegando la amenaza a segundo plano – sé perfectamente dónde hallarlo.

Como no esperaba oír más peroratas por la línea, Boris desconectó su aparato, poniéndolo sobre las mantas. Hundió su cara en las almohadas, sabía bastante bien que, para quienes ejercían profesiones como la suya, el error de no cumplir era una tarea era castigada con la propia muerte. De modo que necesitaba, realmente, liquidar ese asunto.

No tardó en ponerse discretamente presentable, echándose incluso algo de su fragancia favorita. Así vestido caminaba sin prisas por las calles, sintiéndose feliz por una solución que concibió en las horas nocturnas que permaneció despierto; no era exactamente lo ideal, pero le daría el tiempo suficiente para poner en marcha otro plan. Si jugaba bien las cartas, tendría entre quince a veinte días de ventaja, aunque no podía asegurar el éxito absoluto.

Llegó al local donde Yuriy habitaba, el edificio semi-destruído y oculto en un poco transitado callejón. Como pretendía llamar la atención, no golpeó la puerta ni esperó, más bien propinó una patada certera que destruyó las cerraduras. La escena con el iracundo pelirrojo Fyodor volvía a repetirse, aunque de esta vez Boris poseía argumentos distintos.

– Vine a requerir los servicios de Yuriy – solicitó, sonriendo casi con inocencia.

– .¡Ya le he dicho que él no se encuentra!. – replicó Fyodor, impaciente.

– .¿Y otras personas?. – atinó Kuznetzov.

– Lo siento… los demás sacaron el día libre hoy, solamente yo estoy disponible y…

– Fabuloso – interrumpió Boris, golpeando fuertemente la nuca del sujeto.

Fyodor perdió la consciencia instantáneamente, desplomándose en el suelo con algún estrépito. Verificando la respiración del otro, Kuznetzov concluyó que permanecería así por un buen rato, no sería un obstáculo para la búsqueda que se proponía hacer.

Rápidamente subió las escaleras y, abriendo las puertas individualmente, acabó sorprendiendo en una de las habitaciones a Yuriy, cuyas vestimentas eran las mínimas posibles y, mismo así, no era horario de recibir clientes. La ocasión más perfecta del mundo para matar a Yuriy se presentaba ahora, pero Kuznetzov sentía muchas ganas de descartarlo también. Haciendo como posiblemente actuaban los clientes del pelirrojo, Boris se recostó por el marco de la puerta, observando de hito en hito el cuerpo de Yuriy y admirando sus atributos con interés, dejándose llevar por la imaginación que le sugería indecentes ideas relacionadas a lo que pudiera haber escondido debajo de los bóxers del pelirrojo.

– .¿Me vas a matar?. – habló Yuriy, permaneciendo inmóvil y esperando cualquier reacción por parte de Boris, su cuerpo tenso estaba entre luchar o huir.

– Quizás… - aventuró el peliplatinado, como si fuera una opción cada vez más lejana.

El incómodo silencio que se siguió después dejó impaciente al pelirrojo, quien terminó por recostarse en su lecho, cruzándose los brazos.

– .¿Sabes que te ves más sexy cuando finges estar serio?. – inquirió sorpresivamente Boris, sonriendo.

– .¿Qué?. – retrucó el pelirrojo, perplejo.

– Decías la verdad cuando afirmabas amarme, .¿no es así?.

– Eso hace parte de mi trabajo.

– Pero tú sabías que _yo _no era parte de tu trabajo.

– .¡Hmpf!. Uno nunca sabe…

– .¿Y que tal si me dices ahora, antes de morir de una buena vez, si es verdad o no que me amas?.

– .¿Y cómo puedo amar a alguien que me matará?. – cuestionó Yuriy, molesto.

– Pero yo no quiero matarte… porque yo sí te amo – murmuró Boris, sorprendiendo a Ivanov.

El peliplatinado sacó su pistola, depositándola sobre una silla a la vista de Yuriy. Se aproximó del pelirrojo, quedando frente a él y, sin esperar que reaccionara, lo echó sobre las almohadas y lo besó ardientemente, haciendo que Yuriy recibiera la aplastante voracidad de sus ansiosos besos en su boca y cuello; recorriendo con algo de brusquedad terminó besando y lamiendo todo el extenso área de su tórax, haciendo a Ivanov suspirar de hondo placer mientras el pelirrojo, con un atrevimiento que siempre se permitía, metió las manos en el interior de los pantalones de Boris, acariciando y apretando con ansiedad sus bien formados y deseables glúteos.

Kuznetzov arrancó auténticos gemidos del pelirrojo al dirigirse a sus pezones, lamiéndolos con aspereza y dedicándoles mordisqueos que los sensibilizaban, seguidos de posteriores succiones que, por la humedad y la suavidad acariciante como los hacía, estremecía a Yuriy. Los crispados dedos del pelirrojo apenas conseguían asir las prendas del peliplatinado, aprovechó algunos segundos de quietud por parte de Boris para despojarle de sus prendas, no se ocupó en desabotonar cuidadosamente su camisa, más bien se lo arrancó casi, haciendo lo mismo con sus pantalones, los cuales el propio Kuznetzov insistió en sacárselos enteramente. Subió nuevamente en dirección al cuello de Yuriy, besándolo con insistencia mientras restregaba su miembro enteramente erecto contra el del pelirrojo, también en el mismo estado, aunque apenas separadas por sus delgados bóxers.

Las sometedoras manos de Boris recorrían el cuerpo de Ivanov, acariciando partes donde decididamente le proporcionaban sensaciones agradables, mientras el pelirrojo se aferraba estrechamente contra el cuerpo del peliplatinado, proporcionándole la tibieza de su cuerpo y los deleites que su aterciopelado cutis podría incitar a Kuznetzov. Sus hábiles dedos se dirigieron a las entrepiernas de Yuriy, estimulando primero su órgano para después buscar, más abajo, el sitio exacto donde acabó introduciendo sus dedos. Momentáneamente Ivanov tensó su cuerpo, adaptándose poco después a la intrusión de Boris.

Con cierta torpeza derivada de su excesiva ansiedad, el peliplatinado sacó totalmente los bóxers a Yuriy, separando un poco sus glúteos para dar acceso a su inflamado miembro. El incómodo del pelirrojo pasó a ser más intenso a medida que Boris lo sometía, el peliplatinado no esperaba lo suficiente para que Yuriy se acostumbrara mejor. Cuando finalmente Boris tuvo su órgano enteramente en el interior del pelirrojo, lo sujetó con fuerza por el torso y lo irguió un poco, obligándolo a que permaneciera sentado en su regazo; los gemidos del pelirrojo, que evidenciaban la relativa brusquedad con que Kuznetzov procedía, no lo conmovían mucho. Las manos de Boris sujetaron con firmeza el miembro expuesto de Yuriy, haciendo movimientos con él que terminaban influenciando en los movimientos de sus caderas, ejecutadas de manera involuntaria.

El juego al cual sometían sus cuerpos tensados por las sensaciones duró lo suficiente para que sus instintos más ocultos fueran saciados. El clímax de su unión sucedió conjuntamente, mientras el pelirrojo se descargaba plácidamente en las manos de Boris, el peliplatinado nunca antes había experimentado un orgasmo tan completo, intenso y vivificante como aquel. Sus exánimes cuerpos se desplomaron, casi inertes, sobre las sábanas manchadas por las pruebas de que las sensaciones que se proporcionaron mutuamente no eran apenas ficticios, pero sí reales, muy reales.

– _Sherahazade_ – murmuró quedamente Boris, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– .¿Eh?.

– Así como Sherahazade tardó mil y una noches para convencer al sultán de que no debía matarla – replicó Kuznetzov, con voz lánguida – tendrás tú mil y una noches para convencerme a mí que no debo acabar contigo.

– Hmmm… quizás negociemos ese plazo más tarde – repuso Yuriy, deslizando sus dedos por las mejillas del peliplatinado - .¿Eso quiere decir que no me matarás más?.

– Por supuesto que te mataré – respondió Boris al instante – pásame tu identificación.

El extrañado pelirrojo accedió a la petición de Boris, quien luego de ponerse nuevamente los pantalones hurgó entre sus bolsillos y extrajo un pequeño y filoso estilete. Con una precisa incisión cortó uno de los bordes del documento y sacó la fotografía de Yuriy. Acto seguido, tomó de nuevo su pistola y, después de verificar la munición, bajó tranquilamente las escaleras, silbando una canción; no demoró cinco minutos para oírse un disparo, y nuevamente Boris subió las escaleras, con toda naturalidad. Yuriy observó, consternado, que su fotografía aparecía en un documento distinto al suyo.

– Muy bien – anunció Kuznetzov – a partir de ahora te llamarás 'Fyodor', como está ahí en tu documento.

La tranquilidad con que Boris había hecho aquello era asombrosa para Yuriy. Pero aún así seguía atrayéndolo por la astuta inteligencia que exhibía, ahora más que nunca.

– .¡Vamos, muévete!. – le reconvino amablemente el peliplatinado – el tren que nos llevará a la frontera del país sale en una hora, y los policías no tardarán para encontrar a 'Yuriy' allá abajo, tendido en un diván y muerto hace rato…

(FIN)

* * *

_Y fiiiiiiiiiiiin! xD... fin, verdad? Ahora ya empaqué este fanfic para viaje y no pretendo más abrirlo para agregar nada, jejeje! Bien, ahora quiero saber sus opiniones, buenas o malas, en fin, lo que les ha parecido sinceramente. Saludos y hasta la próxima!_


End file.
